Simon Lowsley
Simon Lowsley is the current Deputy Head of Waterloo Road and he made his first appearance at the end of Series 8 Episode 29. It is clear that when he introduces himself to Christine, she is less than happy to see him. His case is not helped when he becomes partly responsible for Tom 's death in Episode 30 of Series 8, as he insists that Kyle Stack is given a chance at Waterloo Road, a decision he came to regret. He later gain Christine's confidence by saving Lenny Brown from dying by drowing. Personality Simon, almost instantly disliked by the other staff, is arrogant, vain, egotistical and selfish. He never does a thing for anybody but himself and callously jeopardises the school curriculum merely to set up the Waterloo Road Apprentice to make him look important. His callousness is also evident at the end of Series Nine, when he combats Christine Mulgrewin order to make himself head-teacher, but later decides to withdraw from the process when he sees how Christine lays her heart on the line for the benefit of a pupil. He is highly protective of his fiancee, [Lowsley] , and threatensBarry Barry in order to protect her, while not mentioning her mistakes to the headmistress on many occasions. He appears to care a great deal about the pupils and is a capable judge of character. He can be sceptical about several things and is shown to be a rather good person at the best of times. On his first episode, he clashed with Nikki Boston over the deputy headship. Christine Mulgrew From series 9 episode 1, Christine Mulgrew and Simon havn't seen eye to eye with oneother, Simon offered to do the assembly about Tom Clarkson's death but she turns down Simon's offer. The week after Christine finds out that Simon and Sue are planning to get married she also found out that Sue is Robert Bain's daughter, Then Simon and Sue plan to get rid of Christine so then he could the head so then they started doing a list about all the things that Christine had done wrong. Nearer to the end of the first Term, Christine and Simon decide to have school council meetings to see what the pupils want at their school, Simon came up with the Apprentice. They did a History week aswell where Robert Bain came to see how the school was getting along as Christine invited him and that was when all the list came out after what happened the week before where Sue slipped on the floor, Simon wanted to make a formal complaint about Christine to Robert. Christine and Simon are blaming each other about things and responsibilites that went wrong. On the last episode before the end of term was the Head Teacher interview to see who would make a better head, Simon withdrew his application to become head after Christine said that you have been given a gift by teaching so dont ruin it thats not why he decided to withdraw his application it was because of Christine where she was able to tell a pupil about her trouble with her alcholism with her son Connor infront of Stevie Mack and his mum to get accross if anything is worrying him to let them know. Sue Lowsley (Spark) Simon and Sue was secret about there relationship until Barry Barry took Sue's phone whilst she was in the cupboard and saw that she last rang "Twinkle", then the fire alarm went off after Rhiannon Salt put a jelly baby into the science exsperiment which set the alarm off, when they was all outside Barry Barry rang "Twinkle" and Simon answered the phone. Then the whole schhol found out about the relationship. In Series 9 Episode 10, Simon and Sue eloped and got married privately after a traumatic day of ups and downs in school, leaving the entire wedding party at the reception ceremony without ever making an appearance.